The Future Of Us
by DeepVioletFlame
Summary: A little look into Jade and Cat's life after college. CADE romance. One-shot.


Hi guys, so I decided to take a little break from my other story since this little plot bunny has been jumping in my head for a while. Also, I've been reading too many Cade stories. Hope you enjoy! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

Jade's POV

It was a wet muggy day in New York. For Jade West, it was nothing new. The pale 23 year old sighed. Fresh out of college, roommates with her girlfriend for 2 years, Cat, and working at a coffee shop while struggling to make it big time as an actress/Broadway producer in New York was definitely difficult. She and Cat barely make enough money to pay the bills with Jade as a waitress and Cat who was looking for jobs in journalism while working as a bartender.  
It was shocking, but when she was 8 and her mom kept showing her how to make her favorite drinks since she didn't want to go to the bar sometimes, she picked up on a few things. Cat always complained about it though. She hated the smell of sweat, over expensive and cheap perfumes and vomit combined for an extensive amount of time. When Jade would ask why didn't she quit, Cat would simply reply, "Don't forget the bills Jade" and left it at that.  
Jade snapped out of her thoughts of her girlfriend as she walked into the coffee shop she worked in. It was fairly new, but had a good amount of costumers despite it not being a big shiny brand name. She liked it there too. It was painted yellow, with a little homey feel to it. It felt comforting and not to mention the insanely good coffee there. Thanks to her employee discount, she tried to buy a cup and sit there when she could, but she never really had the time anymore with work and auditions.  
"Hello may I take your order?" Jade asked a fairly good looking guy. She might have to give Val this order. "I would like to have a- Jade?" The man stared in surprise. She finally recognized the man. It was none other than Beck Oliver, whom she broken up with 6 years ago in high school was sitting right in front of her.  
"Beck! It's been so long, how have you been?" Jade asked. Despite them being exes, they were good friends. It was a mutual break up, not a horrid nasty one screaming and/or crying as it was rumored in high school. They lost touch after they graduated though, busy with college.  
"Pretty good, just got out of college. I'm hoping to make it as a police officer in the future" Beck smiled. "Really? I thought you would stick with acting, you were really good. Huh, well look on the bright side. If you have a daughter, you could threaten their boyfriends with that like Tori's dad. Speaking of which, have you gotten in touch with Tori or with anyone from H.A.?" She asked. She missed her old group of friends a lot.  
"Actually, Tori is dating Andre for about a year now, and Robbie is some special effects guy for some popular show on Syfy I think. I haven't spoken to them for a few months now though. So, how are you and Cat? Ever since you two started dating it's like you fell off the Earth!" Beck said.  
"How did you know about me and Cat?" Jade asked confused. She didn't come out of the closet until college and she never told any of her old friends. If she could've then she would, but she couldn't. "Oh, I think it was your last Slap update ever." Beck replied.  
"Oh yeah, I deleted my account after the weird thing when all the pictures you posted on there was instantly theirs, so I never made a new one even though I think they changed it. I would never be online anyways. Now, you better hurry up and order cause another customer just walked in" Jade said as a woman in her mid-thirties went to stand in line. "They did change it and I'll have a black coffee with two sugars please." And with that, Beck gave his order, gave Jade him his number and the other's numbers and left the shop. After that it was just another normal, boring day.  
Time Skip because let's face it, it'll be boring if I don't.

"Well, that was an unexpected reunion." Jade thought as she remembered her first customer, Beck. She walked into her rather clean, apartment. This was unnatural. Was Cat home? "Cat…?" Jade called out uneasily. She went into the bedroom and sighed in relief. Cat was laying there asleep.  
She smiled and crawled up to the petite redhead. "Cat… I'm home." She gently called Cat up. When that didn't wake her up, she smiled as she pulled out another pillow out. "Cat… WAKE UP!" She shouted as she hit Cat with the pillow and quickly put it away.  
"Huh!? What happened, I'm up!" Cat awoke and sat up straight in bed. "What? I was just calling you up" Jade said innocently, but Cat knew her too well to know she was never innocent. Not for anything. Cat playfully glared at Jade as she laughed. "So why are you home so early?" Jade asked.  
"Well, I wanted to take the day off to surprise my wonderful girlfriend at dinner but it seems I don't have one…" The redhead trailed off pouting. " What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade said. "Now shut up before you make a joke about it". Cat instantly closed her mouth. "Dang it" Cat shot back as she went to reheat their dinner.  
Jade let out an easy laugh. "Oh, you won't believe who came in the café today-"Jade started. "Johnny Depp!" Cat interrupted. "No. I wish, but no. Beck came by." Jade got to continue.  
Cat stiffened slightly at the mention of Beck. Not a lot, but it was enough for Jade to notice. "Oh. How was he?" She said and Jade instantly knew it came out strained. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and replied suspiciously "Good. He mentioned some stuff about Andre, Tori and Robbie. He gave me his number and the others as well".  
"Good." Cat said. She put the dinner on the table to sit down and eat. They ate together in silence for a while. It felt way too tense, and not like the good kind in horror movies. This kind was just… uncomfortable.  
"Okay, what's eating you?" Jade said finally breaking the quiet. "Actually, I'm eating lobster right now so, nothing" Cat said as Jade stared at her disapprovingly.  
"Cat, you know that's not what I meant. What's bothering you?"  
"It's just that… I was just a little bothered when you mentioned Beck, that's all it was stupid." Cat finally responded hastily. At first Jade was confused and then smiled in realization. "Wait a minute, you're jealous" Jade said.  
"Am not!" Cat's face turning red. "Look, Cat. If I still loved Beck then why would he be my ex? We are good friends, but understand we knew each other since we were kids. Of course we would stay friends. And besides, why would I want him when now, I have you." Jade gave Cat a soft smile.  
"Awww, Jadey. You're too sweet." Cat smiled and went over to hug the taller woman. "I know. If you tell anyone though, I will be forced to kill you" Jade looking scarily serious. Cat giggled. "I know. It will ruin your image".  
"Oh and Jade?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
"Yeah, yeah yeah"  
The smaller girl hit Jade on the stomach as she laughed.  
"I love you too, Kit Cat"

A/N AWWW! Cade moment. (I don't mind writing any couple except for Rade. Why? It's simply unnatural and I wouldn't know how to make it work.) Please review and let me know? Do you want this to stay a one-shot? Let me know! BYE!


End file.
